


Our sweet life

by GrumpyBambi



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: "Oh look, Jongin!"Kyungsoo was showing the color changing ring he was trying on. The ring was now in a beautiful blue color."It's a charming color, right? It's your color."The older one looked at Jongin with his heart shaped smile. A smile worth dying for.The blue haired boy reached for the jewelry."Let me buy it for you, hyung."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 6





	Our sweet life

If you are interested in this story please vote for it :>  
I have started a poll and I will start writing and publishing 2 or 3 with the most votes.  
One of them will published on twitter first. The other one/two on ao3.

Twitter : @BambiGrumpy

For questions or requests :

https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy


End file.
